


Funny

by CookieCatSU



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta is bold, F/M, Hordak is annoyed, Pre-Invasion of The Prime Jerk, or at least he pretends to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: "You're funny" She says, and she means it. A bold thing to say about the commander of the Horde. But Entrapta always had been, bold and honest.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Funny

"You're funny," She says, and she means it.

A bold thing to say about the commander of the Horde. But she always had been, bold and honest, always with clinical observations, so blunt and matter of fact, sometimes they were jarring. Jarring, but also refreshing (so unlike the two-faced, simpering reports eeked out from his force Captains).

They all feared him.

Entrapta did not. It was something he figured out quickly, when he found that no amount of scowling down at her, baring ruby red teeth her way or clenching his fists and threatening her, phased her. At first, he was certain she simply had a death wish, when he found her standing, considering, in the center of his sanctum.

"Your calculations seem faulty" She'd said, contemplative, pigtails reaching to grab tools off his work bench, while her fingers tapped across the tablet in her grip simultaneously. It became clear it was more than that, when his quiet threats did little to deter her. She did not move a muscle, and he struggled between whether he should punish such insolence, or let it pass.

He decides to let it pass. He appreciated her bravery, and he thought he'd wait a few weeks before he decided to crush it out of her.

Unlike most others, she was not afraid of him. She never had been.

He appreciates that as well, more than he let's on.

Her appreciates someone he can talk to, who will push back, and converse, who refuses to just acquiese. He appreciates having someone on an equal playing field, intellectually, who can listen and understand and contribute.

He appreciates having a partner.

But he would not admit it, not aloud.

And she would not leave, not yet.

Instead, she's stubbornly determined to help him.

Objectively, it made sense. He had the most advanced first one tech the Horde had to offer, had dreams for the largest portal project ever undertaken on such a tiny, backwater planet.

When he growls down at her, back tense, teeth bared, angry (trying to hide his vulnerabilities, his weakness) she sees right through him.

"You're funny," She says, because she can't see why he must pretend.

After awhile, he can't either.


End file.
